Six Paths Sage Mode
The is a heightened state of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. Appearance During the technique's activation, the user appearance is virtually indistinguishable from their base form apart from the user's eyes. In which, the irises become yellow with pupils taking on a cross-like shape traits like the Sage/Kurama Mode combination, without manifesting the orange pigmentation around the eyes.Chapter 672, page 14 Attributes With the power bestowed upon them by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the user has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. In this state, they can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.Fourth Databook, page 226 Naruto can use this power to rekindle the dying's life force,Chapter 672, pages 14-17 as well as restore lost anatomy.Chapter 674, pages 15-17Chapter 675, page 12 The user's physical parameters are also bolstered enough to equally compete with the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.Chapter 673, page 2 Using this power increases his sensory capabilities to the highest possible level, matching that of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. With it, Naruto was able to sense Madara's Limbo: Border Jail. The user also become immune to the effects of Truth-Seeking Balls, and additionally become capable of manifesting up to nine of the said orbs of their own. Forms Naruto can take his transformation a step further by drawing power from all nine tailed beasts, donning a chakra cloak similar to his Sage Tailed Beast Mode. The chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals, which also change colour. It also has a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back.Chapter 673, page 15 In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations.Volume 70 cover Years later, the appearance of this form changed during his time as Seventh Hokage, appearing closer to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.Chapter 700+4 Upon its activation, Naruto's physical parameters further increased by a considerable amount as his durability could take Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori unharmed.Chapter 695, page 3-4 His speed can evade Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Yomotsu Hirasaka and likewise catch her off-guard to outright blitz her.Chapter 683, page 2Chapter 687, page 16 In addition, gains the ability to fly for greater manoeuvrability during battle.Chapter 680 Like his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto can create powerful chakra arms and use his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama plus increase its size and power to rival Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body — Susanoo.Chapter 695, page 5 His clones are capable of collecting massive amounts of natural energy which can be transmitted back to him for senjutsu chakra. He can also combine three Kurama chakra shrouds into a stronger battle avatar with three heads and six arms.Chapter 696, page 15 In this state, Naruto can balance the natural energy with his own chakra and infuse them into two of his strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attack.Chapter 697, page 1 Trivia * Jin no Sho does not state whether the chakra of the tailed beasts is a component of the Six Paths Sage Mode, but the chakra is stated as such in Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness. It is not known if this was a mistake from the novel. * In the digital manga chapters colourised by Shueisha's production team, Naruto's skin while using his powered up Six Paths Sage Mode was coloured glowing yellow and his eyes had orange irides, like his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. Later illustrations coloured by Masashi Kishimoto instead depict the mode with his original skin colour and yellow irides in his eyes. The colouration was corrected in subsequent digitally colourised chapters. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan